


Poorly Written Akihiko Handporn

by anarchytissues



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Hand Fetish, Hand Kink, No Sex, finger in mouth, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/anarchytissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko has really pretty hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poorly Written Akihiko Handporn

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a post on "dirtypersonaconfessions" on tumblr and it was about sucking akihiko's hands and i was like "aw yeahhhhh i know that feeling. aw shit fuck damn i'm turned on now so i gotta write it." and i did. here you go.

Her breathing was ragged, heavy pants falling from her gaping mouth and filling the air. Saliva dripped from the corners of her blush pink lips, droplets of spittle rolling down her chin and along her neck, eventually soaking into the crisp white fabric of her uniform’s shirt. The tip of her tongue ran along his digits, all he could feel was the pressure of it through his leather gloves.

Pink lipstick smeared onto the black leather that was coated with saliva. The girl’s lips wrapped around his fingers, suckling desperately in between quick and sloppy flicks and swirls of her tongue. The pink muscle flicked the very tips of his fingers before sliding between them and lapping hungrily at the webs of his digits.

“Akihiko-sempai…” Her voice was muffled by his hand, though it would have been hardly audible in between the slick sounds of her lips and tongue and her desperate breaths.

“…Keep going…” He groaned, his dark eyes narrowing before he began to thrust his fingers into her mouth. Small groans and sighs leaked from his lips when the girl gagged when he pushed too far.

Her eyes rolled back and tears welled up in those hues as her throat convulsed around nothing. Ignoring the gagging sensation, her hands gripped tighter around his wrist, her nails digging into the flesh between his glove and cuff of his shirt. More saliva leaked out of her mouth, rolling down in sticky yet runny rivulets between the gaps of her lips and his gloved hand.

Clumsily she would scrape the stiff yet smooth fabric with her teeth, his nails scraping along the sensitive roof of her mouth through his gloves which forced a high pitched moan out of her.

After what might have been hours, he finally pulled out, long strings of saliva snapping between his fingers and her lips.

Small whines and whimpers escaped her when he did this, tears finally running down her cheeks and mingling with the saliva on the collar of her shirt.

“…We’ll continue after class, alright?”

“…Fine.”


End file.
